


Let's Make a Story Together

by KpopOtAkU911



Category: Big Bang - Fandom, EXO, Kdrama - Fandom, Korean Pop, Kpop - Fandom, anime - Fandom, bts
Genre: Big Bang, Collaboration, EXO - Freeform, Help, Multi, kpop, message me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOtAkU911/pseuds/KpopOtAkU911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Message me or leave a comment if you are interested in creating a story with me. I need someone who is more experienced with writing to help guide me and give me ideas. We can both write sections of the story or you could just tell me what kind of scenes you would like me to write for you, but please be detailed.</p><p>I am willing to collaborate with people on writing any kind of Genre no matter the rating.<br/>My main focus is on Kpop, but I am also willing to branch out if that is what you would prefer. </p><p>Do not be shy I won't bite! It would be awesome to collaborate with someone one a story!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make a Story Together

Please, please contact me this is a great idea and it would be an awesome experience to collaborate with someone on a story. Just message me or leave a comment if you are interested or if there is a detailed story idea you wish were out there I would be more than happy to write it for you, or work together with you.


End file.
